Dream Reality
by Go-Angel
Summary: Hikaru and Akira have been dreaming each other, little do they know they are having the same dreams! *Shonen Ai*


Hey all, this is my first fanfic ever! I've been reading these damn AkiHika fanfics for so long now that I thought I might as well write one, though I've never been very good at it. I wasn't gonna write one for this reason, but I changed my mind cause it's better to expand the AkiHika community as much as possible, right? Right! Well I'll stop blabbering and get to it.

Knowing me, this is gonna end up shonen ai, just warning you all! And as much as I can pretend that I own Akira, I don't own him or any of the other Hikaru no Go characters, they belong to Hotta Yumi-sensei, and Obata Takeshi-sensei (well sorta). Oh, and this fanfic is set just after Chapter 30 (or Episode 63 in the Anime), so it'll have spoilers (don't say I didn't warn you!) Well, Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Dream Reality

Written by dbz_freak

/Where am I?/

As Hikaru's vision snapped into focus, he recognized his surroundings. Though dark and empty, the corridor of the Go institute was painfully familiar to him. Ever since Sai had left, Hikaru had promised himself that he wouldn't play go anymore, and avoided places like the go center in case they tempted him to change his mind. Go had become an important part of the boy's life now, and refusing to play had become torture for him. He longed once again to feel the go stones between his fingers, to place them on the board, to feel the excitement of a match. But Hikaru had promised himself that he would never play again, not unless Sai returned and wanted to play go through Hikaru once more. Like they always had.

/Yes, I've been so selfish these past years, not allowing him to play like I should have/ Hikaru thought sadly, /I don't deserve to play/.

Shivering slightly, Hikaru hugged himself for warmth and discovered he was wearing pajamas. Quite shocked, he suddenly realized he had no idea how he'd gotten to the Go institute! /Maybe I sleepwalked here or something……/ he thought wearily, he was quite tired.

Gazing down the corridor again, Hikaru remembered that he hadn't been inside this building since he'd visited the kifu room. That night, he had searched for Sai one last time, but found no one. He had, however gotten the chance to see Sai's games again through Shuusaku's kifu.

/That's the closest I can get to seeing you now Sai - you only exist through your games now…/

Hikaru felt his cheek dampen as a tear rolled down his cheek. Wiping it away, he decided to visit the room once more, he might as well. /If you can't be with me anymore, then at least I can remember you through your games/ Hikaru thought as he wandered down the corridor. As he approached the room, he suddenly discovered the light was on. /Could it be…..Sai?/ Filled with hope and excitement, the bleached blonde ran to the door and thrust it open. /Sai, Is it you?/

/Sai!/

As the figure looked up, Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he met the emerald eyes of his rival.

"Touya…….."

*********************************************************************************

Shock and excitement surged through Akira as he looked up at Shindou. He wasn't too sure how long he'd been in that kifu room, or how he'd got there, but he knew one thing. Something, no, someone was coming, someone very important to him.

"Touya, what are you doing here?"

Hikaru's words broke Akira's chain of thought. "Me? Studying kifu…….I guess" he replied, a bit flustered. /Actually Hikaru, I was waiting for you/ Akira realized, blushing slightly at the thought. Looking back up at the boy, Akira saw that Shindou still looking at him in confusion. Regaining his lost composure, Akira asked "What about you, Shindou? I'm surprised to see you at the Go institute, didn't you tell me you weren't going to play anymore?"

"I'm not!" Hikaru cried, " I was just looking…..for someone, but I can't find him….." Pain flashed in his eyes as he turned to leave. It was more than Akira could bear, and he grabbed the boy's arm to hold him back. 

"No! I mean, umm, don't go just yet, you don't look very happy, and I……" Akira's voice trailed off "I want to make you feel better…."

"Make me feel better……how?" Shindou looked a little confused again. Akira felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he thought of the many numerous ways he'd like to make Hikaru "feel better". Feeling very embarrassed, the green haired boy shook the dirty thoughts from his head, and released Hikaru's arm as he realized he was still holding it. 

"No, I didn't mean it that way"   
/Did I?/  
"What I mean is that I want to talk to you, maybe it'll help."

Hikaru sighed. He wasn't too sure if staying was the best option, but Akira had only begun to acknowledge him again recently, and Hikaru decided that he shouldn't try his luck a second time. Hell, it was amazing Akira was still talking to him at all after Hikaru ran away from him the other day.

"I'll guess I'll stay…." Hikaru answered finally, pulling out a chair and slumping into it sadly. Akira sat on the seat next to him, looking rather concerned but not really knowing what to do. Hikaru was about to use the table as a pillow when he noticed the kifu books in front of him. As he looked closer, he recognized the two books to be of Honinbo Shuusaku's kifu, or Sai's rather. /Hey, what are they doing on the table?/

"I was looking at these kifu before you came" Akira said as if replying to Hikaru's thoughts. "Honinbo Shuusaku was an excellent player, and his style reminds me of yours when I first played Go with you". Akira looked at his rival for a reply, but the boy only nodded slightly and looked down at the kifu. /That wasn't my style Touya, it was Sai's……/ Hikaru thought miserably. 

Akira wasn't sure what to say. He could tell that Shindou was very upset about something, and though he wanted to know what it was he decided against asking. Hikaru seemed very down as he looked through the kifu silently. /What should I do/ Akira wondered. /What can I do when he like this?/

"He's gone"

It was only a whisper, but Akira heard. "Who's gone, Shindou?" he asked gently.

"My………my best friend….." Hikaru answered. "We were always together, but I started ignoring him and he left." The boy trembled slightly as the tears filled his eyes. "It's all my fault! I should have paid more attention to his needs, not mine!" Slamming his fists into the table, then crossing his arms and burying his face into them, he continued.

"I was selfish, and now he's gone because of me," Hikaru sobbed. "I wish he'd come back, I feel so lonely without him, I don't want to be alone."

A warm hand touched his back and Hikaru looked up in surprise. As their eyes met, Akira smiled. He knew then exactly what he wanted, what Shindou needed. With his free hand he wiped the tears from the boy's eyes, and said softly "You're not alone, Hikaru".

Hikaru's eyes widened in shock as Akira's lips met his own. The kiss was short yet sweet, and as Touya pulled back from it he looked into Shindou's eyes, searching for a reaction.

Hikaru was shocked, he really was. He had never guessed that Touya felt this way about him, that he felt this way about Touya. But the kiss had brought a new sensation with it, a feeling of urgency. "Touya" Hikaru gasped, and moved in for more.

As their lips met again, any resistance between the two boys was gone. Kissing each other hungrily, Hikaru suddenly had the initiative to sit in Akira's lap. Their tongues managed to find their way into each other's mouths, and Touya ran his hands along Shindou's back. Pulling out from the kiss, Hikaru grinned at the green haired boy and went for his neck. Akira let out a soft moan as Hikaru kissed and probed him with his toungue. Little did the two boys realise, the chair they were sitting in wasn't strong enough to support two people, and they heard the snapping of the back leg too late. The chair tipped, and the next they knew they were lying on the ground together along with pieces of broken wood.

Hikaru lifted himself off Akira. "Oh Gomen Touya, are you okay?" Akira looked up at Hikaru, who was very worried by now, and started to giggle. This was quite a surprise to Hikaru - "Wow Touya, you're actually able to laugh? I mean, you're so serious!" - which made the boy laugh even more. The sight of serious Touya Akira laughing was all too much for Hikaru, as soon they were both in hysterics. 

When the laughter died down, Akira sat up and leaned over to kiss Hikaru once more. "I'm so happy I'm getting to do this with you" Akira admitted, blushing slightly. Hikaru smiled "So am I, Tou….I mean, Akira". The green haired boy's eyes widened. This was the first time Hikaru had called him by his first name, and he liked it. He couldn't believe this was really happening, that it was actually real. He leaned over to hug Hikaru, then pulled back as he realised….."Hikaru, why are you wearing pajamas?"

Hikaru looked down and remembered - /that's right, I am wearing pajamas, hey how did I get here into the Go institute anyway?/ As he looked up, everything had begun to fade, and he felt dizzy. 

/Could this be……….a dream?/

Hikaru woke up all sweaty and restless. Horrified at the reality of the situation, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. As he tossed and turned, disappoint and confusion began to sink in. Realising he wasn't tired, Hikaru got up instead. /Geez, what kind of dream was that anyway?/ He thought as he walked out of his bedroom. /I wonder what Akira would think if he knew about it/ Hikaru wondered as he went to the bathroom to relieve himself from the images of Touya left in his mind. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Was it just a dream, or is there more to this than what it appears to be? (OF COURSE! It'd be boring otherwise)

OMG!!!! Where did the plot go? Where???? I swear, it had one to begin with. I've leant my lesson, don't stay up till 3:30 finishing your fanfic! Well, I'll do another chapter if anyone likes this one, but considering it's complete lack of plot, it seems unlikely! Hey, and I dedicate this fanfic to Uno, she also wrote a AkiHika fanfic recently, and it's much better! Go read it!


End file.
